The Great Pyramids of Giza
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is a story inspired by 'Seven Wonders of Ancient World', no historical background, just my imagination. In this wonder, Alexander and Hephaistion have a chance to visit the Great Pyramid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am so bored, Hephaistion."

Alexander sighed, gazing down at the calm body of the Mediterranean Sea from the balcony. It was late July in Alexandria, and the city was almost completed under Alexander's orders. The army was finally able to recoup after the siege of Tyre, before heading to another battle in Persia, but Alexander was feeling restless.

"You should be excited at building a new city" Hephaistion replied teasingly.

"Yes, but there is not much to do after giving orders to architects and engineers, it's not like at battle."

Hephaistion chuckled.

"It will take at least four more weeks before we gather all the supplies needed. Until then, we have no choice but to wait."

"I hate just waiting." Alexander said irritably.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know, but I will do anything but just wait for four more weeks."

"Well, then we can take time off and go on a trip, just two of us?"

Alexander's eyes brightened.

"I like that. But where can we go? We have already visited most of the famous sights in Egypt."

"Have you heard of Great Pyramid of Giza?"

"Yes, but it is just a tomb of an ancient Pharaoh standing in the middle of nowhere, it is not even a monument built for a god."

Hephaistion did not know why, but he felt something inside him urging this trip. He desperately needed to go there, to see the Pyramid. His mind was working so hard to convince Alexander about this trip.

"Exactly, nobody wants to follow us, so we can have whole days just for the two of us."

This interested Alexander.

"How long does it take, do you know?

"I think three days to get there, stay at the Pyramid for a day, and three days to come back if we ride camels along the Nile River. It may be the easiest if we took the boat, but we won't be able to be alone."

"Seven whole days, just you and I. Now, we are onto something. Let's get supplies gathered, and leave at first light tomorrow."

Hephaistion flashed a smile at Alexander. Somehow, Hephaistion always could get what he wanted from Alexander if he really tried.

Next morning when Alexander and Hephaistion were preparing for the trip, several generals came over to look for some action for themselves. They were bored as well. However, as Hephaistion suspected, they walked away when they found where Alexander and Hephaistion were heading. Even if they were a little restless due to a lack of action, staying in Alexandria seemed more inviting and entertaining. Besides, the weather was much cooler here.

Although it was very hot during the day along the river, the temperature at night did not drop so much as in the desert, and as a welcome surprise, the humidity stayed relatively low most of the time. The gentle breeze from the Nile was soothing as well. Since Alexander and Hephaistion did not have any urgent issues, they took their time and appreciated exotic spectacles. On the third day of the trip, they started to see the Great Pyramid in distance.

"We should be there right after the sun set, if we do not spend too much time for lunch as we did for the last couple of days," Hephaistion said mischievously.

"Are you telling me no dessert for lunch?"

"No, unless you want to freeze in the desert after sunset."

"Very well, save it for dinner then."

Hephaistion laughed. Alexander was glad to see Hephaistion happy, and thought the trip was an excellent idea.

They were still a little far off, but the view of the Pyramid was magnificent. The sun was just about to set, creating an aura effect behind the Pyramid. The sight was almost solemn. As Hephaistion watched the Pyramid intensely, he noticed something unusual. The middle part of either side of the Pyramid looked slightly concaved, which transposed the shape of the Pyramid almost to a star.

"Look, Alexander. Doesn't it look almost like a star?"

"Humm, yes, if you look very carefully it sure looks like a star."

Hephaistion did not know why, but he felt indescribable anxiety creeping up to him. As soon as the sun disappeared behind the Pyramid, the temperature started to drop so quickly. Alexander noticed that Hephaistion was shivering so uncontrollably that his teeth were chattering even under the heavy cover of the blanket.

"Stop for a moment."

Alexander brought his camel to a halt by Hephaistion's, and climbed over to sit behind Hephaistion, so he could hold to give him more warmth. Hephaistion was quiet, and he could not stop shivering even with added heat of Alexander's body. And the cold temperature was not the sole reason Hephaistion was shivering. He did not know why but his level of anxiety was increasing as they came closer to the Pyramid. They dismounted from the camel as they arrived at the Pyramid.

"Are you all right?"

Alexander asked worriedly, wrapping his arm around Hephaistion's shoulders. Unable to speak, Hephaistion just nodded.

"Let's hurry into the Pyramid. It could be warmer inside, at least it's protected from the breeze."

Alexander took two lamps from the back of a camel, and squatted down to light them. By the time he had successfully lit them and turned around, Hephaistion was already walking towards the Pyramid.

"Hephaistion!" Alexander called out.

"We'd better bring few things along."

Hephaistion walked back to Alexander, but as soon as he received a lighted lamp and a few furs he started to walk to the north side of the Pyramid again. Alexander hurried to catch up with him with another lamp; a sack filled with a tray, some bread, dried fish, dried dates, a melon, honey, and most importantly a good wine in sheepskin. He felt it was strange for Hephaistion just to take off like that, but Alexander kept quiet. Something in Hephaistion's expression told Alexander to trust, and just follow. Hephaistion climbed up a few stones and revealed the entrance, which was camouflaged, thus not easy to see with human eyes, especially in the dark.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked down the descending narrow corridor. As Alexander assumed, the temperature was rather warm and comfortable inside the Pyramid. Hephaistion still kept the blanket around his shoulders, but he was no longer shivering. After they had walked for a while, the corridor came to a parting point. One path continued to descend, and the other started to ascend. Hephaistion took an ascending path without any hesitation. Soon, the path in front of them widened all of sudden, and they found themselves entering a big room. Alexander fell in step with Hephaistion.

"I think we are close," Hephaistion whispered.

Hephaistion was right. After entering a small room again, they finally arrived at the King's Chamber. In the middle of the chamber stood the king's tomb. Alexander and Hephaistion placed the lamps on either side of the entrance. Alexander took the furs from Hephaistion's arm, and placed them on top of the tomb, and put the tray in the middle of it.

"I am starving," Alexander said as he started to arrange food on the tray. Hephaistion's stomach answered to it. Embarrassed, Hephaistion protested weakly,

"Don't you think it is rather inappropriate to dine on Pharaoh's tomb?"

"Not at all, we will honor Pharaoh by sharing the feast."

Hephaistion did not protest any further. After all, Hephaistion was getting very hungry himself due to the long journey. Alexander climbed up on the tomb and sat with his legs crossed, and gestured Hephaistion to do the same. Hephaistion climbed up and sat down facing Alexander. After eating some food and drinking wine, Hephaistion noticed his anxiety eased, and he felt more relaxed. Alexander cut a melon into wedges, and handed a piece to Hephaistion.

Flames from the lamps on the floor were gently dancing, and casting a dim light in the chamber. The delicate mix of the light and shadow was creating an enchanting effect on Hephaistion's ever-beautiful face. When Hephaistion took a bite of a melon, a juice run down from the corner of his lips, and lingered along his chin. Hephaistion swiped it off with his long forefinger. He sucked it lazily by wrapping his soft lips around it. He did this in one graceful motion. Alexander felt a wave of electricity run through his spine. Hephaistion looked up at Alexander sensing an intense gaze directed at him. He met with Alexander's eyes filled with passion and desire. Hephaistion felt his own desire ignited as well.

Alexander moved the tray away and crawled up to Hephaistion without breaking eye contact. He took a piece of melon out of Hephaistion's hand, and dropped it on the floor. He then gently pushed Hephaistion down on his back, draped over him, placed Hephaistion's hands on either side of his face, and squeezed them firmly while interlacing their fingers. A faint sigh escaped from Hephaistion's anticipating lips. Alexander kissed him thoroughly and deeply. When Hephaistion finally opened his eyes again after the intoxicating long kiss, he caught a bright light in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to take a better look. It was coming through one of the air holes on the south side. A mirror or some shiny object must have slipped in through the air hole, and landed at the perfect angle to create a clear view of a piece of night sky.

"So bright, and so red," Hephaistion whispered absent-mindedly. Alexander lowered himself further against Hephaistion to follow his gaze.

"It's Ares," Alexander murmured as dazed as Hephaistion. The intensity of the light of the planet increased massively as if it heard their conversation. Alexander felt an impulsive desire ignite a flame at the deepest part of his soul. He looked at Hephaistion, and saw the same desire in his eyes, whose color had changed to midnight blue with a slight tint of purple twinkles. Alexander claimed Hephaistion's lips again. This time, even more passionately. As soon as their lips touched, a tingle spread through their spines, and lingered in the middle of their bodies. They touched each other's bodies hungrily. The sensation was intense. They moaned with pleasure in unison. It was as if they were playing the same sheet of music with each other's body, and they had not even taken their clothes off yet. As the symphony comes to the climax, their bodies climaxed on the same note. The ecstasy was so powerful, that millions of white lights exploded in their minds, and they felt their bodies just float away.

The first thing Alexander noticed was the softness against his back instead of the hard stone he remembered. Despite the change he recognized, Alexander relaxed immediately when he felt Hephaistion's warm hand in his, their fingers still entwined. Alexander lifted himself on an elbow, and looked down at Hephaistion's still sleeping face. He could not help stealing a quick kiss from this sleeping beauty. Hephaistion responded, and Alexander could feel a smile under his lips.

"How is my love?" Alexander asked cheerfully.

"Very much satisfied." Hephaistion answered full of smiles, as he stretched his slender body under Alexander's. He also came to recognition that the environment had changed. They were not inside of the Pyramid any more. At least not how they remembered it. Sitting down at the side of the bed, Hephaistion asked, "What… ? Where…?"

Alexander sat beside him, and replied.

"I don't know."

They surveyed the new surroundings. The room was about the same size as the king's chamber, but the similarity ended right there. The tomb and furs they were lying on were replaced with a soft bed and silky white sheets. The floor was not filled with sand anymore, but seemed like laid with red marbles. The walls and the ceiling were not rough-cut stones, but soothing color of smooth plasters. And the open door way where they had left lamps was gone. The room was completely surrounded by walls. Alexander and Hephaistion looked each other in alarm. They were trapped.

It was then that a part of the wall moved quietly, and an opening appeared like magic right before their eyes. A man and a woman entered the room. Alexander heard Hephaistion gasp, and could not believe his eyes. It had been so long since he met Hephaistion's parents, but he still clearly remembered them. He looked at Hephaistion who was now gripping Alexander's forearm so hard. Alexander placed his hand over Hephaistion's to comfort. A woman smiled gently, and tried to touch Hephaistion, but Hephaistion moved back.

"Is this a trick of Hades?" Hephaistion asked in a shaky voice.

"No, my dear son, we are real. Here, feel it."

A woman touched Hephaistion's other hand that was gripping the edge of the bed. Hephaistion did not move this time. He felt a warm gentle touch, the touch of love he still craved from time to time. He looked at her with disbelief and whispered uncertainly.

"Mother?"

Her face lit up immediately. She took Hephaistion's head in her arms and pressed it firmly against her chest. Hephaistion inhaled a familiar and soothing scent. And then a man walked over to Hephaistion and planted a gentle kiss on top of Hephaistion's head.

"We missed you, son."

Alexander felt as if he was watching one of the plays at the theater. Nothing seemed real.

"Amyntor?" he murmured.

The man turned to him with wide smile on his face,

"Yes, King Alexander. Welcome to Ares."

"Ares?" Alexander and Hephaistion exclaimed at the same time.

"Let's move to the other room, and have some food and drink while we talk. We have lots to talk about."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They followed Hephaistion's father. Alexander noticed that they were not wearing chitons any more. Instead, they were wearing loose pants like Persians, and a mid-length tunic that was tied loosely at the waist. The most astonishing part was the feeling and the color. The fabric was so light you did not feel that you were even wearing them; yet the smooth silky sensation touched every part of your body as you moved. And the color, it was so mystical. It looked mostly white, but shimmered in prisms with every movement.

The room looked similar, but it was bigger. There was a table with four chairs in the middle of the room instead of a bed. Although there were no windows, it was filled with soft lights. Fruits and vegetables in different shapes and colors were arranged on a silver tray set in the middle of the table. Purple and white flowers tastefully decorated them. Hephaistion's parents sat on one side of the table, and Alexander and Hephaistion sat on the other side in front of them. Hephaistion studied his parents. It had been nearly ten years, but they looked not a year older than the day they passed, or he had believed they passed. Hephaistion's father started to explain as if he heard Hephaistion's unspoken questions.

"We have to control a delicate balance of living creatures since we do not age in Ares."

He took some food on his plate, and gestured to Alexander and Hephaistion to do the same. Alexander and Hephaistion followed, and repeated the action. Alexander felt a little uneasy not finding any meat on a tray, but as soon as he took a bite of one of the pale yellow fruits he immediately found the tastes quite satisfactory. Amyntor continued,

"Sad things happen even in Ares once in a while. When we lose a couple, a pair who is wiling to have a child is selected, and sent to the earth through the passage of the Pyramid. "

"Why can't you have a child here?" Alexander asked curiously.

"Because the baby never grows old." replied Hephaistion's mother with sweet smile. Alexander grinned imagining Hephaistion being a baby forever. Hephaistion's father explained.

"It is the exact same reason we had to leave you behind as soon as you became old enough to take care of yourself, and when we were sure that your life would be protected. If we stayed with you, we would grow old and not only perish in our lives on earth, but also upset the delicate balance of life on Ares. "

"It was such a painful decision, but we had no choice. The only consolation was knowing that we would see you again in our home land."

Hephaistion's mother was in tears remembering the day she had to leave Hephaistion behind. Hephaistion nodded and took his mother's hands in his.

"Yes, we knew that your Aresian blood would guide you to the pass way when the time came, when you are sure of your love," Hephaistion's father added.

"Sure of my love?" Hephaistion asked almost as a statement.

"Yes, when an Aresian child grows up on earth, they are to bring their love with them when returning to Ares to join the rest of us. Everybody in Ares lives as a pair. And I am so relieved that you and Alexander's love is genuine and strong."

Alexander frowned.

"What do you mean? "

"Well, it does not happen very often, but if your love for each other is not strong enough, you the Earthling won't survive the trip, and your Aresian mate will follow shortly as we cannot live without true love. It was on one of those rare occasions when we were sent to the earth, because one of our Aresians' mates did not make the trip."

Hephaistion grew pale with sickening thoughts of losing Alexander. Alexander gently put his hand on Hephaistion's and their minds were swept away with overwhelming feelings for a moment.

"Now, your bond of love has withstood the test, it is time for you to taste a little bit of the wonderful life on Ares before you go back to the earth."

"Are we going back to the earth?" Hephaistion asked with surprise.

"Yes, you and Alexander still have to fulfill some tasks on earth. But, you will both come back again when you complete your life on earth. Next time, you do not have to go back to the Pyramid to travel, as your body already remembers the path."

Hephaistion's father stood up, and guided them to one of the walls. As he lightly touched the wall, it opened up and formed a window. Alexander and Hephaistion just stood there in a daze. The scene outside of the window was breath taking. The sky extended in pinkish purple, contrasted with the rich color of red soil, and leaves and grass were shaded from pale turquoise to deep blue and green. Although the color scheme was so different from the one on earth, Alexander felt it was rather soothing. And most importantly, Alexander sensed that Hephaistion was taking it all in just like a fish released in a fresh pool of water. After all, this was his homeland.

As the initial shock faded away, they now noticed some Aresians strolling around. Some are couples of male and female, some are both females, and some are both males. The only common factor was that they all looked perfectly happy with each other. The bright light from the sun was starting to fade, and two moons made a presence in the now deep purple sky. One of the moons was large and round in shape and the other was a half circle shaped like a bowl. Unlike the moon on the earth, they were not yellow, but shining brightly in silver grey. The two moons were so close to each other that they almost looked connected together.

Hephaistion's father noticed that his son and his companion were looking up at the moons. He started to explain.

"The bigger one is called 'Phobos' and the smaller half shaped one is 'Deimos'. They meet each other about every three days. You see Phobos rises three times a night, but Deimos rises only once in three nights. They usually stay close only for an hour or so, but every 300 years they stay together the whole night. And as you can see, tonight is one of those 300 year nights."

Hephaistion's parents smiled at each other meaningfully.

"Tonight is the night for love, go on and enjoy."

Hephaistion's father touched the side of the wall again, and the opening of the window expanded, creating a doorway to the outside. Alexander and Hephaistion stepped outside curiously. When Hephaistion looked back, his parents were still standing at the door way gathered with each other, and gestured him to go on with big smiles on their faces. It was strange to see his parents so young; they looked just a few years older than him, but somehow Hephaistion felt everything was in order.

Once they were outside, faint favorable fragrances greeted them. The air was light, and gentle breezes played with their clothes and teased their skins sending tingling sensations. Pale rays from the two moons were gently casting over their path. Alexander and Hephaistion walked in silence side by side, their shoulders brushing against each other now and then. They saw a few Aresian couples while they strolled, but other couples were so busy into each other, nothing seemed to grab their attentions.

Soon, they saw a beautiful tree in front of them. The thick branches spread wide creating a perfect protection underneath; its glossy pale turquoise leaves were twinkling from the reflections of silver rays. They sat under the tree. The ground was soft with a carpet of tender grass. Smiling, Alexander studied Hephaistion's exquisite features. Soft auburn hair gently framed his perfectly chiseled face, and long lashes encircled brilliant blue eyes now with purple tints. Alexander could not help stealing a passionate kiss when his eyes encountered with slightly parted lips. Hephaistion looked so desirable.

As soon as their lips touched, they felt that their bodies tuned in resonance, and the wave of vibrations travelled through every part of their bodies. Alexander slowly guided Hephaistion's body down on the soft ground without breaking a kiss. Tender grass tickled their face each time they moved, adding welcome sensations to register in their delusional minds. Sweet smells of the gentle breeze, cool rays of two moons, warm heat left on the ground, whispering sounds of crispy leaves, every element on Ares increased their sensations. They moaned with pleasure in each other's mouths, and felt the climax building up almost painfully in allegros, as soon as they felt a sense of unity with the whole universe, their minds exploded in millions of molecules to settle in the stage of largos. They stayed unmoved for a long time, still feeling tingling in their bodies.

Alexander shifted slightly, and whispered into Hephaistion's neck.

"I wonder if it is always this good on Ares….."

Hephaistion chuckled.

"I sure hope so, if we were to live here for eternity."

Hephaistion placed his body even closer to Alexander. Alexander gathered him tightly by putting his arm around Hephaistion's slender waist. The night was still young, but the minds of the tired lovers soon drifted away to the world of sweet dreams. Silver rays from Phobos and Deimos were cascading over two beautiful lovers as if they were to guard essential treasures.

Next time they woke up, they were back in the Pyramid, but they were content. They knew what was waiting for them in Ares when the time came. They quickly packed their things, and headed back to Alexandria. Alexander and Hephaistion still had some adventures left to do before making a journey back to their homeland. Red sands in the desert some what reminded them of the utopia they had just visited, making them smile at each other.

The End


End file.
